Rules for Living with the Avengers
by timberwolf123
Summary: Rules for living with the Avengers (A/N: This is a slight crossover of Marvel and DC. It includes my two OCs)
1. Rules 1-15

**_I should probably clear up a few things. This is a crossover of Marvel and DC._**

 ** _My first OC is Beatrix West aka Flare who is the mutant (not meta-human) niece of the Flash and older sister of Wally West- she has super speed and can manipulate electricity. Beatrix is also dating Angel (aka Warren Worthington III). She has shoulder length blonde hair and Blue eyes._**

 ** _My second OC is Zoey Kent aka Supergal who is the younger sister of Superman and has the same powers as Superman-She doesn't get along with her brother that much and has red hair and green eyes._**

 ** _My OCs are featured on my Wattpad story called "The Other Avengers"_**

* * *

Beatrix sighed as she stared down at her laptop screen. She was bored and had half a mind to hit her head against the table. Behind her, Zoey chuckled at her "Having trouble?"

Beatrix groaned "I don't know what to write! I need to ease this boredom!" The red haired girl next to her laughed and said "Try writing something beneficial to the team." before walking out of the room. Beatrix thought for a moment before grinning and began to type.

 ** _Rules For Living With The Avengers: By Beatrix West_**

Rule #1: Never piss off any of the females when they are PMSing

 _(I think we gave Steve and Thor nightmares)_

 _(Zoey was bloody frightening)_

 _(She kicked a few boys in the family jewels)_

 _(I did not know Clint could hit that high of a pitch)_

Rule #2: Barney is not to be played in the tower or used as a torture method

 _(Even if it is effective during interrogations)_

 _(Steve was so confused)("Dinosaurs... are... purple...?")_

 _(Thor threatened to destroy the TV)("Die purple monster of mind control!)_

 _(Tony was so mad when he did destroy the TV)_

Rule #3: Never claim that Darcy is Tony's long lost daughter

 _(No matter how similar they are)_

 _(I'm not fully convinced that they aren't related somehow)_

 _(They have the same sarcastic personality too!)_

Rule #4: Never wake up Zoey before 9am

 _(She is, under no circumstances, a morning person)_

 _(Clint woke her up one morning)_

 _(Zoey's heat vision singed his shirt and gave him a severe back burn)_

 _(I laughed so hard)_

Rule #5: Don't hack into SHIELD

 _(Me and Tony)_

 _(I was bored!)_

 _(To be honest their firewalls are way to easy to get past)_

 _(I made it so that their monitors replayed My Little Pony nonstop for three days)_

 _(Tony couldn't stop laughing)_

 _(Neither could I)_

 _(Fury was not impressed)_

Rule #6: The anime Naruto cannot be watched with Tony in the room

 _(He called Zoey a 'Hot-Headed Habanero' after Kushina was first shown)_

 _(She was not impressed)_

 _(She also threw him out of the rec room window)_

 _(On the 44th floor!)_

 _(Thank god Thor was nearby)_

Rule #7: Under no circumstances should you ask another Avenger where babies come from

 _(Steve went red and ran from the room)_

 _(Bruce and Natasha sighed and left the room)_

 _(Zoey snorted and left the room laughing)_

 _(Clint did a spit take and laughed)_

 _(Thor was slightly confused and Clint dragged him out of the room)_

 _(Tony dragged me to his lab and gave me a whole lector on the subject)_

 _(Along with a video)_

 _(I had to call Emma Frost and get her to wipe the video from my mind)_

Rule #8: Never, I mean never, try to take away my candy and sweets stash

 _(Tony, Clint and Thor snuck into my room to steal some)_

 _(I think I mentally scarred Thor)_

 _(Tony said I hissed like an angry cat)_

 _(Steve tried to forcefully and I put a large electric shock through him)_

 _(He couldn't feel his left arm for three days)_

 _(Don't touch my sugary stash)_

Rule #9: If something in any of the labs explodes, ignore it

 _(Either me, Tony or Bruce were testing something)_

 _(Unless JARVIS says something, it's not dangerous to anyone else)_

 _(Well... Mostly not dangerous)_

 _Rule #10: Do not compare Zoey to her brother (Superman) in any way_

 _(She doesn't like her brother much)("My brother is a stuck up man wearing tights and has no fighting style. We are nothing alike.")_

 _(Tony, being an idiot, had to retaliate)("Yeah well, you have the same powers. That makes you similar to him.")_

 _(Zoey duck taped him to the side of the tower with pink duck tape)_

 _(No one helped him down)_

 _(We were all laughing to hard)_

Rule #11: Never propose a boys vs girls prank war

 _(The girls always win)_

 _(Even Pepper helped!)_

 _(The war ended when I gagged Clint, tied him up and hung him outside the tower in only his briefs)_

 _(The press had a field day with that one)_

 _(The boys had to surrender after that)_

Rule #12: Never force Bruce to Hulk out just so you can see me calm him down

 _(For the love of god almighty Tony!)_

 _(Just because I am one of the only one's who can calm him down doesn't mean you should make a forceful Code Green!)_

 _(Pepper was so mad at you!)_

 _(Actually... Everyone was mad at you)_

Rule #13: Never diss romance movies

 _(Zoey and Pepper are big fans of those movies)_

 _(Unless you want an angry Kryptonian woman on your ass, don't say anything)_

 _(I personally like Action movies more)_

Rule #14: No hair dying

 _(Clint started it!)_

 _(I turned Tony's hair blue)_

 _(He put red hair dye in my shampoo)_

 _(My bright blonde hair mixed with the red and in the end I had a pink head for two weeks)_

 _(Goddamit Tony!)_

Rule #15: When my boyfriend Warren visits the tower don't call him the following:

"Are you a male Valkyrie?" _(Thor)(Dude! Even Steve knows that Valkyrie's are only female!)_

"Warren Worthington? You're father's the mutant hater, right?" _(Tony)(Have a little tact dude! I was so close to socking you in the nose!)_

"Break her heart, I break your skull." _(Natasha)(I never knew she cared so much...)_

"If you cause Beatrix pain in any way, we'll find out how fast you can fly." _(Zoey)(I love ya like a sister girl, but please don't kill my boyfriend)_

"Nice to meet you, I hope you take care of our youngest teammate." _(Clint)(He said this while sharpening his arrows. I actually did punch him)_

 _(Warren took the threats rather well)_

 _(He actually got the same talking to by Wolverine and Aunt Storm)_

* * *

 ** _And that's the first fifteen! Hope you liked them! If anyone has any more ideas for rules, just comment and maybe I'll put it in!_**


	2. Rules 16-30

_**Alright, now for rules 16-30!**_

* * *

Rule #16: Twilight is forever banned

 _(I have met real vampires)_

 _(They do not sparkle)_

Rule #17: Mistletoe is only allowed during the Christmas season

 _(Clint covered the rec room ceiling with the stuff)_

 _(He wanted to get a picture of Steve kissing someone)_

 _(In the end he ended up kissing Zoey)_

 _(The looks on their faces!)_

 _(I have blackmail on Clint now)_

Rule #18: Tony is not allowed to give advice

 _(Especially to Steve or Thor)_

Rule #19: Whoever is stealing Thor's pop tarts knock it off

 _(He ransacked every room in the tower looking for them)_

 _(Natasha nearly killed him when he went into her room)_

Rule #20: Do not tell Steve he needs to get laid

 _(For the record, I was not the one who told him this)_

 _(Surprisingly, it was Zoey and Natasha)_

 _(Steve went red and wouldn't stop stuttering)_

 _(Me and Clint couldn't stop laughing)_

Rule #21: The Powerpuff Girls show is not to be watched with Tony

 _(He tried to make Chemical X)_

 _(That was a scary day)_

Rule #22: Opposite Day is banned unless you let people know beforehand

 _(I started acting like Natasha and Natasha acted like me)_

 _(We freaked out the boys when I came in wearing a black SHIELD suit and Nat came in wearing a red and yellow dress)_

Rule #23: No beauty contests

 _(Me, Natasha and Zoey)_

 _(I was gonna win...)_

 _(Then Loki turned himself into a woman)_

 _(Needless to say, all the other Avengers voted for him/her)_

 _(Except Thor)_

 _(He voted for Zoey)_

Rule #24: No adjusting the thermostat

 _(I'm looking at you Loki)_

 _(Dude, not everyone can live at -10 degrees!)_

Rule #25: Never use Steve's shield as a frisbee

 _(Guilty as charged)_

 _(I threw it and it hit Bucky, bounced off him and hit Loki)_

 _(I ran to Germany and stayed with Nightcrawler)_

 _(They couldn't find me for three months!)_

Rule #26: The song 'Caramelldansen' is banned

 _(Clint and Thor couldn't stop humming it)_

 _(It was funny at first)_

 _(Then it got annoying)_

Rule #27: The following horror movies are banned-

-Silent Hill

 _(Dude!)_

 _(Even Bucky was freaked!)_

 _(And he used to be the Winter Soldier!)_

-The Conjuring

 _(I ended up spending the night with Natasha)_

 _(So did Clint...)_

-Carrie

 _(Funny enough, Jean Grey visited the next day)_

 _(Thor, Loki and Bucky avoided her like the plague)_

 _(It took two weeks to convince them she wasn't gonna hurt them)_

Rule #28: The song Missing by Evanescence is banned

("Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't someone missing me?")

 _(They thought I was suicidal)_

Rule #29: Don't anger Bucky

 _(He will go 'Winter Soldier' on you)_

 _(For the love of God!)_

 _(We are trying to get rid of the Winter Soldier!)_

 _(Not bring him back!)_

Rule #30: No playing Truth or Dare

 _(Nobody picks Truth anymore)_

 _(Me)("Steve, I dare you to kiss Natasha")_

 _(He went twenty shades of red)_

 _(Tony)("Zoey, I dare you to prank call you brother.")_

 _(She gladly did it)_

 _(She deepened her voice and said "I know who you are")_

 _(We had a hard time keeping in our laughter)_

 _(Especially when Superman began yelling into the phone)_

 _(He was demanding to know who it was)_

 _(Natasha)("Clint, kiss Zoey)_

 _(When he didn't do it at first, she rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek)_

 _(I laughed so hard)_

* * *

 ** _And that's numbers 16-30! I'm open to ideas if you have any!_**


	3. Rules 31-45

_**Onto rules 31-45**_

* * *

 **Rule #31:** Do not involve death in any pranks

 _(Me and Tony)_

 _(We built a metal sphere in the rec room)_

 _(I stood in it while Tony pretended to look over data)_

 _(Me)("Hey Tony, our death ray doesn't seem to be working. I'm standing in it, and I'm not dead yet.")_

 _(I think we gave Thor a heart attack)_

 **Rule #32:** If a show states that you shouldn't do something, don't do it!

 _(This means you Tony!)_

 _(We gotta stop watching Mythbusters)_

 **Rule #33:** Do not take the Iron Man suit

 _(Clint and Loki were at fault)_

 _(Tony was so pissed)_

 **Rule #34:** Let people know what your Halloween costume is

 _(Tony dressed up as Doctor Doom)_

 _(We didn't know it was him)_

 _(Freaked everyone out)_

 _(I dressed up as a female Thor!)_

 **Rule #35:** Do not anger Natasha

 _(This rule should be followed at all times)_

 _(Thor and Clint were in the hospital for almost two months)_

 _(That woman is frightening)_

 **Rule #36:** Do not make a sea of popcorn

 _(Me, Clint and Tony were hungry)_

 _(Loki also helped)_

 _(We had so much popcorn that we made a diving board!)_

 _(The rest of the Avengers were shocked when they found us_ literally _swimming in popcorn)_

 _(After getting over their shock, they made Tony, Clint and Loki clean it up)_

 _(They would have made me help, but I ran to Canada and stayed with Uncle Wolverine)_

 **Rule # 37:** Please stop quoting Big Bang Theory

"Scissors cuts paper, paper covers rock, rock crushes lizard, lizard poisons Spock, Spock smashes scissors, scissors decapitates lizard, lizard eats paper, paper disproves Spock, Spock vaporizes rock, and as it always has, rock crushes scissors." _(Tony)(He said this to Steve, Bucky, Thor and Loki.)(They were so confused)_

 _"_ Interesting. You're afraid of insects and women. Ladybugs must render you catatonic." _(Me)(I said this to Clint)(Zoey and Tony couldn't stop laughing)_

 _"_ For future reference, if I want to watch Mean Girls, I'll just stream it on Netflix." _(Surprisingly it was Fury who said this)(He said it after Zoey and Natasha had a small fight about something)(Me, Tony and Clint were gaping at Fury for a full minute or so)_

 **Rule #38:** Just Dance is banned

 _(Stop challenging people Tony!)_

 _(Me and Loki have already proven to be Queen and King of this game!)_

 _(Surprisingly, Natasha is a close second)_

 **Rule #39:** Can we please stop arguing about the difference between Mutants and Meta-Humans?!

 _(Mutants have an X-Gene...)_

 _(...Meta-Humans have a Meta-Gene!)_

 _(There is a difference people!)_

 _(Get it right!)_

 **Rule #40:** If Thor catches a cold, run

 _(When he gets sick, he causes lightning)_

 _(Even indoors)_

 _(Clint and Tony were shocked so bad they couldn't taste anything for a month)_

 _(Thor still won't stop apologizing)_

 **Rule #41:** Do not draw on peoples faces when they sleep

 _(Zoey will hang you off a building)_

 _(Tony will prank you back tenfold)  
_

 _(Clint will attempt to stab you with an arrowhead)_

 _(Natasha will attempt to shoot you)_

 _(Thor doesn't really care)_

 _(I will grab you and then run to another country and leave you there)_

 _(Steve will give you a disapproving look and a lecture)_

 _(Bucky will give you a death glare)_

 _(Loki will turn you into a cockroach)_

 **Rule #42:** A zombie apocalypse is impossible and will never happen

 _(This goes out to Steve, Bucky, Loki, and Thor)_

 _(Tony, will you stop trying to convince them otherwise!)_

 **Rule #43:** Do  not get the following people a Facebook page:

-Steve

-Bucky

-Thor

-Loki

 _(These people have no idea how to use modern tech)_

 _(So don't even try to teach them)_

 **Rule #44:** When eating with the whole team, use you manners

 _(If you don't, Steve will give you a lecture)_

 _(And you do not want that)_

 **Rule #45:** Do not get Zoey, Steve, Bucky, Thor or me drunk

 _(All three of us have very fast metabolisms)_

 _(It is very hard to get us drunk)_

 _(Yet, Tony somehow found a way)_

 _(All of the Avengers (besides Natasha) ended up getting drunk)_

 _(I woke up the next morning next to a wall covered with equations written in chalk) (Thor was on the roof, covered in paint, asleep)_

 _(Steve and Bucky were found surrounded in confetti and multi-colored hair)_

 _(Bruce was unconscious in the yard with only his ripped up pants on (JARVIS later confirmed that he had Hulked out))_

 _(Tony was found on the couch in his Iron Man suit)_

 _(When everyone was awake we heard loud screams from a nearby bedroom)_

 _(Turns out Zoey and Clint woke up in bed together)_

 _(Without clothing)_

 _(Didn't take a genius to figure out what happened)_

 _(We all agreed not to mention and/or ask about what happened to them that night)_

 _(Zoey and Clint pretend that it never happened)_

* * *

 _ **And that's numbers 31 through 45. Let me know if you have any ideas for more rules!**_


	4. Rules 46-60

_**Review Responses:**_

 _ **Smokescreen2003: Thanks for your review, they were excellent ideas!**_

 _ **Now, onto rules 46-60! This includes Wanda, Vision, and a living Pietro.**_

* * *

 **Rule #46:** Whoever is stealing my Cadbury Cream Eggs, knock it off!

 _(They are mine!)_

 _(Mine I tell you!)_

 _(When I find who is taking them...)_

 _(... I will use force to get them back)_

 **Rule #47 (credited to** **Smokescreen2003):** Never compare Tony to a Transformer and/or saying that his suit is lame compared to them

 _(I never should have let Loki and Pietro watch those movies)_

 _(I have never seen a human being turn that red with anger)_

 _(Loki and Pietro had to take cover with me at Xavier's School for almost three days)_

 **Rule #48 (credited to Smokescreen2003):** Never tell Tony that it is impossible to build a Transformer

 _(This is also Loki and Pietro's fault)_

 _(Tony attempted to prove them wrong)_

 _(The Tower had to be evacuated...)_

 _(...then the top three floors had to be rebuilt)_

 _(I have never seen Pepper that mad!)_

 **Rule #49:** No more bacon eating contests!

 _(That went south within five minutes)_

 _(Thor won, but had to get his stomach pumped)_

 _(Me and Pietro tied for second)_

 _(But by the end, me and Pietro had purple/blue faces)_

 **Rule #50: ** Vision is no longer aloud to cook

 _(He is an android, he cannot taste anything)_

 _(Therefore, he cannot cook)_

 _(Everyone but me, Thor, and Pietro had food poisoning)_

 **Rule #51:** Pietro, stop antagonizing Vision

 _(Yes, he is dating your sister...)_

 _(...but ruining their dates and pranking Vision is just rude!)_

 _(They are happy together, so leave them be!)_

 **Rule #52:** Wanda, please stop bringing in stray animals

 _(I know you love cute baby animals...)_

 _(...but the tower can only hold so many pets)_

 **Rule #53:** As I have said before, no more hair dye!

 _(Thor is not meant to have bright purple hair!)_

 _(Though seeing Pietro turn Tony's hair neon green was damn funny)_

 **Rule #54:** Whoever is making random illusions and/or holograms, please knock it off

 _(Loki, Wanda and/or Tony, we know it's one of you)_

 _(As funny as watching Clint scream like a girl is...)_

 _(...you really need to stop)_

 _(Steve, Bucky and Thor are getting paranoid)_

 _(And we do not want paranoid Super Soldiers and/or Gods in the tower)_

 _(It just ends up bad for the rest of us)_

 **Rule #55:** Do not mess with any of the girls personal belongings

 _(Natasha will send you to the hospital)_

 _(I will prank you in the most embarrassing way possible)_

 _(Wanda will join me with pranks)_

 _(Pepper will restrict your access to many parts of the tower)_

 **Rule #56:** Do not surprise Darcy

 _(She always keeps at least one tazer on her at all times)_

 _(Clint and Pietro learned that the hard way)_

 **Rule #57:** The I-Phone versus StarkPhone debate should not be discussed!

 _(We learned that the hard way)_

 _(Tony will go on for hours about it)_

 **Rule #58:** The following movies need permission to watch;

-Alien vs Predator

 _(The facehuggers freaked out pretty much everyone)_

 _(Bucky, Loki and Thor avoided Zoey for a week)_

-I, Robot (with Will Smith)

 _(Everyone was wary of Vision for awhile after that)_

 **Rule #59:** Do not show anyone the fanfiction pairings about the Avengers

 _(Thorki made both of the gods sick)_

 _(Stony gave Steve and heart attack)_

 _(Stucky gave both super soldiers heart attacks)_

 _(Scarlet America (Wanda/Steve) had Pietro passed out on the floor)_

 _(WinterShieldShock (Bucky/Steve/Darcy) had both super soldiers blanked out and Darcy laughing)_

 _(Iron Tazer (Beatrix/Tony) had both of us throwing up)("DO PEOPLE NOT REALIZE THE AGE DIFFERENCE?!")_

 _(Kryptonian Arrow (Zoey/Clint) had both of them annoyed beyond belief)_

 _(We all avoided the site for several weeks)_

 **Rule #60:** Do not mention any of the pairings on fanfiction

 _(I think that the discovery of FrostIron sent everyone into temporary shock)_

 _(Tony and Loki avoided each other for months)_

* * *

 ** _And thats another chapter. Sorry it took so long, I had so much school work. Hopefully I can update more now that it's summer!_**

 ** _Remember to send me ideas! ~Timberwolf123_**


	5. Rules 61-75

_Review Responses:_

 _Storygirl000: Wow, I loved those ideas! Nicely done!_

 _Nightmarehunter676: I completely agree that Stucky is the best (along with WinterShieldShock). But you have to admit, if a person found out that there was a gay pairing about themselves, it might be a little freaky._

 _Digidestined10: Thank you for the great review. I'm glad you enjoy them._

 _AvengerFrost: Thanks for the great rule! Just so you know, I'm gonna change it a little to include Zoey/Supergal. Hope you don't mind. ;)_

 _Marvel GG: Hah! Those were hilarious! Nicely done!_

* * *

 _Rules 61-65 will be credited to Storygirl000,_

 _Rule 66 is credited to_ _AvengerFrost,_

 _Rules 67-69 are credited to Marvel GG_

 _Finally, onto rules 61-75!_

* * *

Rule #61: Don't convince Tony to build an interdimensional portal.

 _(Monsters from the negative zone came through!)_

 _(Zoey got eaten by a giant plant!)_

 _(Pietro got sat on by... something!)_

 _(It kind of looked like the aliens from the movie Independence Day.)_

 _(Me, Bucky, and Steve got sneezed on by a slime monster!)_

 _(Do you know how long it took to stop smelling like boogers!)_

Rule #62: Do not convince Loki to create another interdimensional portal.

 _(Our evil counterparts ended up coming through)_

 _(It was like the Avengers version of the Crime Syndicate)_

 _(Thankfully, we defeated them in the end)_

Rule #63: No horror movies. Period.

 _(I.. think this is pretty self explained)_

 _(The movie Ouija freaked everyone out)_

 _(Pietro and Wanda stayed with Zoey at night for awhile)_

 _(Tony and Loki made it worse by leaving a ouija board on the table and making the triangle thing fly around the room)_ _(Pretty much everyone wanted to strangle them after that)_

Rule #64: No one is aloud to play Justin Bieber tunes.

 _(I think my ears bled)_

 _(I have never seen Zoey so angry)_

 _(I think most of the boys were angry as well)_

 _(Thor even commented that he though a woman was singing)_

Rule #65: If any gods are on a rampage, a taser will work best to stop them.

 _(Darcy proved this)_

 _(It's very affective.)_

Rule #66: Certain Disney movies are banned

 _(Thor wouldn't stop crying about Lion King and Bambi.)_

 _(Steve and Bucky wouldn't stop singing so many of the songs.)_

 _(Tony attempted to build a Baymax until Pepper and I stopped him.)_

 _(Tony challenged Clint in saying that Merida and Robin Hood(The fox) were better archers then he was.)_

 _(Clint didn't take kindly to that and Tony came walking into the common room after waking up covered in suction cup arrows.)_

 _(Wanda wouldn't stop sining songs from Frozen)_

 _(Tony, Clint, and Pietro annoyed Loki to no end about Frozen to the point they had to hide out at Xavier's for at least a month.)_

 _(Zoey and I were obsessed with both Peter Pan movies for awhile)_

Rule #67: When Jane visits, do not try to show Thor StarWars to make him think Jane is cheating on him.

 _(You don't want an angry scientist and girl with a taser on your hands.)_

 _(Talking to Tony and Clint)_

 _(And all the girls are going to support Jane)_

 _(How did you think that was gonna end up?)_

Rule #68: Don't paint one of Starks jets like the Milennium Falcon

 _(Or call one of the jets the Millennium Falcon)_

 _(That was a scary day)_

 _(But we all had fun painting the Hellicarrier like the Falcon)_

 _(Fury was so mad)_

 _(Totally worth it though)_

Rule #69: It is not recommended to change clint's Hawkeyes uniform for katniss's mockingjay suit

 _(Talking to you Tony)_

 _(Funny as hell though)_

 _(Even Zoey and Natasha were amused)_

 _(And both redheads are usually so serious)_

Rule #70: No more quoting Mythbusters

"Am I missing an eyebrow?" (This was Clint after one of my experiments gone wrong)

"Quack damn you." (Tony got some strange looks that day)

"Failure is always an option!" (Fury thinks we're all insane)

"Holy crap! Run!" (No one took Jane seriously)(That was when Clint asked about his eyebrows... again)

"I reject your reality and substitute my own" (I say this before every experiment)

"This is starting to feel like a bad idea." (Everyone agreed with Pietro that day)

Rule #71: No more Brazilian wax!

 _(Sam, Wanda and I couldn't stand up straight for a week!)_

 _(This is why we don't do truth or dare anymore)_

 _(I don't even know why Sam Wilson agreed to do it)_

 _(So... much... pain...)_

Rule #72: Please stop antagonizing Batman

 _(I don't care how much fun you think it is...)_

 _(... It's about as smart as antagonizing Natasha and/or Zoey)_

Rule #73: Enough with the Fifty Shades of Gray business!

 _(But it was damn funny seeing Steve and Bucky's faces get that red)_

 _(Thor seemed to like the books though)_

Rule #74: Will someone stop Deadpool from jumping through the bathroom windows

 _(Bucky is paranoid enough)_

 _(Me, Zoey, Wanda and the rest of the girls are going to resort to tying him up and throwing him somewhere remote)_

 _(Like the savage land)_

 _(Oh yes... I like that idea)_

Rule #75: Whenever Wolverine visits, it's best to not piss him off

 _(Deadpool and Loki are not smart men)_

 _(Funny as hell to see them run away though)_

 _(I did not know that Loki could look that panicked)_

* * *

 _And that's that. Wow, 75 rules already!_

 _Please review or send me a PM with requests!_


End file.
